f(Perfect)
by Michikame
Summary: Aubrey didn't have much hope for the lineup of new Bellas- at least until convincing Beca's Korean room mate to audition. Here's the twist: It's not Kimmy Jin. [AU start of movie]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: It's been a while since I've posted anything onto here... This has been on my mind for a while! I'm not too sure how to continue this (if I should), so if anyone has ideas I would love to hear it. Or it can just be a directionless one shot of random meddling.

f(Perfect)

Aubrey's hand shot out to grab Chloe's arm in a vice-like grip. "I've found her."

Chloe turned to look, and initially missed Aubrey's intended target as her eyes drifted over to a petite brunette whose darker style caught the redhead's interest instead. Shifting her glance again, she could tell what had Aubrey so enthusiastic.

A tall Asian girl was walking casually through the quad, a bored expression adorning her face as she passed booths with little interest. She was very pretty, and definitely fit into Aubrey's ideal Bella mold. The girl was dressed plainly and casual, yet she held herself confidently in a way that had Chloe feeling she would adjust well to the stage.

"Would you be interested in joining our acappella group?" With a beaming smile, Aubrey held out a flyer to the girl. Her smile barely flinched when she noticed the smaller (and more interesting, Chloe personally thought) brunette halt by her side.

Aubrey's flyer was taken by the first girl, and with a smile Chloe happily handed one to her companion as well. The two girls paused to take a look, though it was hard to read their expressions.

Chloe decided to add, "We perform covers from songs without any instruments. It's all from our mouths!" The smaller girl smiled awkwardly, muttering under her breath.

"Our repertoire includes synchronized lady dancing to Mariah Carey chart toppers," Aubrey continued. "We perform around the world and at national championships."

Perhaps it was something in the second pitch that caught the Asian girl's attention. "So it's like... an all female singing group?" The two Bellas nodded vigorously, Aubrey subtly moving to block the sight of the Treblemakers performing some ways behind them.

"Cool, I guess I'll check out the auditions." Chloe could nearly feel Aubrey's ecstaticity oozing from her as the duo turned to leave.

"Wait- how about you? Won't you help make our dreams into reality?" Okay, so that last part was a little extreme, paired with the look Chloe sent her. But they needed all the girls they could get, she reasoned to herself.

"Thanks, but it's kind of lame... and I don't even sing," she finished, almost amused at the less than veiled hostility Aubrey was directing towards her. "It was nice meeting you guys."

As the pair finally left, Aubrey let out a deep sigh, though the tension remained in her shoulders.

"We better pray to the aca-gods for a miracle."

* * *

As if having her father barge into her room while she was sleeping wasn't bad enough, he held the bribe of her dreams over her head as he played her into his college ideals. Beca understood how lucky she was; some kids had to pay an arm and a leg to afford tuition whereas she received free boarding to boot. It wasn't her fault she had a professor for a father.

Beca had no thoughts about acapella (despite her room mate promising to attend auditions), at least until she decided to take a late night shower. Needless to say, she probably lost about five years off her lifespan and would never feel safe washing herself again.

The redhead (with the really nice body, she thought self consciously) decided to just happily barge in and demand a serenade, which promptly turned into a surprisingly pleasant duet. Or at least it was, until a random frat boy interrupted, shocking the brunette into a stupor before realizing they had left.

She told herself that it was due to her father's influence that she would attend the auditions. Beca was too lazy to search for something else (an internship at the radio station didn't count, and she probably wasn't able to join the other Barden DJs) and grudgingly decided to attend the acapella auditions.

An hour late.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Krystal, and my hobbies include dancing and acting." Aubrey hadn't been this enthused since a girl named Stacie came up previously (though her audition had been less than stellar...).

Krystal had a distinctive voice and quite a range as well, her head voice was clear and enchanting. Aubrey almost shed tears as she realized that it wasn't the end of the Bellas just yet.

The Korean girl would be the last of the auditions, to Chloe's disappointment. She really thought that she and the brunette had clicked; after all, how often was it that two voices harmonized so perfectly? (The acoustics were lovely too- she often liked to sing in the showers at times of the night where no one was usually around.) (Chloe was also entirely unbothered with the fact that she had intruded on the unsuspecting freshmen while nude.)

"Okay!" Aubrey shuffled the audition papers she had received, quite chipper. "That seems to conclude the auditions for th-"

"Wait!" Chloe nearly stood up in her seat, spying a small girl awkwardly hovering at the side of the stage. "There's one more!"

Beca eyed the audience nervously as the redhead gestured enthusiastically for her to come onto the stage. She obliged, nearly snorting at the unamused blonde next to her. That nearly made the whole trip worth it, just to piss her off.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song..." Krystal hadn't said anything about the auditions when she learned that Beca wasn't interested, merely practicing on her own time. Having only read the flyer long enough to discern the location and time of the auditions, Kelly Clarkson's song was the furthest from Beca's mind.

"That's okay! Sing whatever you like." The brunette tried to avoid looking at the ginger who was practically glowing (and Beca would probably glow too, though moreso in embarrassment than anything).

"May I...?" Beca hesitantly poured the pens out of the plastic cup on the table, before placing it down in front of her. She began to clap a rhythm and sang.

* * *

Chloe was beaming with delight. Aubrey was conflicted, acknowledging that the alternatively styled girl could sing and potentially look the part of a Bella (if she were to remove a few layers of eyeliner and take out those ear monstrosities).

Krystal merely pulled her room mate to the side afterwards, "You are so gonna teach me that cup song."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I noticed 2 follows... thank you! Though I wonder if you guys know the 'crossover' I'm writing about?

Chapter 2

"Dude, no!" Beca looked mortified at the thought of drinking the 'blood' of the sisters before them. Aubrey didn't even get the chance to snap at her before Chloe assured her it was merely blood-coloured alcohol. Still, she took a small taste, before it was passed down the line where others took tentative sips.

"You are all Bellas now." The screams and shrieks were deafening in the echoing theatre as various girls jumped up and down, hugging near strangers. Krystal and Beca were no exception, the excitement contagious.

"To celebrate the inauguration of new members, all of the acapella groups have a communal bonding night at the outdoor theatre." There was a mixed response to the announcement.

"That sounds kind of lame," Beca admitted. Aubrey was miffed, yet Chloe was quick to swoop in to divert another possible fight.

"Don't worry, it's totes fun."

She winked.

* * *

Beca had no idea what to expect, so she was admittedly surprised to see the party-like scene, as it seemed like the Barden Bellas were the last group to arrive to the bustling atmosphere. She recognized quite a number of students from the audition site, and others she assumed were just along for the free booze.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here," the brunette admitted aloud, in slight disbelief. The Australian blonde smiled in response.

"I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in!" Beca had to laugh at that- at least not all blonde acapella girls would be a nightmare.

She turned around to speak to her room mate (there had been no time for congratulations from the time the two had been 'kidnapped' to the completion of the cult-like ceremony), but found her already headed down the steps with a few other girls towards the beer keg. It was fine, as Beca would have most of the year to have conversations with the girl.

"Becaaa!" Said girl cringed as she heard the drunken cry of her name. "Do my eyes deceive me?" Nope, they don't. She tuned out most of his words, noticing his obvious state of inebriation.

"Wow, you're pretty drunk right now." (He denied it) "I doubt you'd pass a sobriety test right now." Beca pushed him lightly, watching him sway backwards before returning to his original position.

"I'm going to get you a drink- you've gotta get on this level." Jesse gave no room for discussion as he sloppily stepped over the stone seats to get her a cup of who knows what.

"Beca!" Her name seemed to be a really popular phrase, (was her last thought) before a tipsy redhead ran into her, taking her hands as she pressed herself extremely close. "I'm _so_ glad you decided to audition! I was really worried you wouldn't, but then you did!" Chloe's face came impossibly closer. "I know we're gonna be really fast friends!"

"Well, you saw me naked, so..." A quirky, flirtatious wink, which Beca would not have done if she didn't think the co-caption would forget it by morning. She could nearly taste the hard alcohol from Chloe's breath when the older girl had spoken.

"Let's get you a drink!" Chloe exclaimed, as if an imaginary lightbulb had gone off. She looked at Beca with wide eyes, and Beca felt guilt rising up as she struggled to answer.

"I- well, someone is already getting me a drink..." Chloe's grip loosened as she nodded in understanding. "But I'm pretty sure they're too drunk to remember, so yeah, let's go." It wasn't a lie that she thought Jesse was quite intoxicated (Chloe too, but details), though she imagined he would probably return with good intentions met with nothing.

"Yay! I'll mix you up some of my special jiggle juice!" The redhead lifted her arms and shook her hips to accentuate her point. Beca grinned slightly awkwardly, torn between letting out a laugh or feigning excited interest. She opted for silence as she allowed Chloe to take her hand and lead her towards the drink table.

* * *

"Since there's around ten of us," Amy began, "there's a good chance that one of us is a lesbian." Aubrey nodded, indulging the interesting freshman. "My money's on 'Black Beauty'."

The two blondes turned to see Cynthia Rose and Stacie refilling their drink cups while making small talk, as well as the blatant ogling from Cynthia Rose towards Stacie's chest. Aubrey agreed with her companion's reasoning.

"Hey guys." Krystal walked up to the pair, her hand clasped by another slightly taller Asian girl. Fat Amy mumbled something about not seeing that one coming, as Aubrey greeted her new favourite freshman. "This is my friend, Sulli."

The tall girl smiled brightly, her eyes disappearing prettily and her mouth stretching to show straight, white teeth. "Hi, I'm Krystal's friend from Korea!" she introduced brightly.

"And does your friend go to Barden too?" questioned the Australian.

Krystal shook her head. "Nope; her English isn't too great- she's just here to visit and see how the college world of acapella parties." Sulli said something to Krystal in Korean before Krystal nodded. "We're gonna go dance, see you guys around!" She led herself and her friend towards the other dancing bodes, hands still held.

"Maybe I was a little off in my calculations," Fat Amy admitted, "though I really did not see that one coming."

"See what coming?" Chloe and Beca took up the space where the two Asian girls had been. It was slight deja vu as the two held each others' hands as well.

This did not escape the larger blonde. "Oh nothing, just thinking about the economical state of Tasmania," she lied easily. Fat Amy looked to her side at the Bella captain who seemed to have not been bothered at all by the over friendly displays between female friends.

She shrugged. Maybe it was just an American thing.


End file.
